Nana Banana
by SilentDrago
Summary: "Soy una chica de escenario que va a su propio ritmo y por su propio camino. Eso no me quita valor".


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Gente, les traigo un nuevo fic de Revue Starlight, pero en esta ocasión decidí tocar algo distinto que en los otros. Los anteriores eran sobre romance, pero este se centra más en el tema de la competencia. Además, la protagonista es nueva en mis fics, nuestra querida Banana. Sin más preámbulos, los dejo para que lean y nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**Nana Banana**

En este momento me encuentro en mi cuarto, vestida con mi pijama, comiendo unos pastelillos de banana y escribiendo un guion. No quiero apresurarme ni tampoco que me apresuren; solo quiero hacer mis actividades a mi propio ritmo.

Mi nombre es Daiba Nana y soy alumna de la Academia de Música Seisho. Suelen decirme que tengo grandes dotes para el baile, el canto y la actuación, pero yo prefiero concentrarme en otras actividades teatrales. Amo el teatro, amo los musicales y ver obras magníficas desarrollándose en los escenarios, pero siento que mi lugar no es como la máxima estrella. En ese sentido, no soy como Kuro-chan o Maya-chan; yo prefiero trabajar detrás de escena y ayudar a las otras a crecer, así como también cocinar, leer y coquetear con mi Junna-chan.

Sin embargo, no todas están de acuerdo con mi modo de ver las cosas.

―Daiba-san, ¿tienes un momento? ―me preguntó Maya-chan un día.

―Claro.

Ella me miró fijamente antes de hablar. Sus ojos denotaban mucha seriedad, quizás incluso algo de molestia.

―Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablarme, Maya-chan?

―Empieza a actuar como una verdadera chica de escenario.

―¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

―Tienes mucho talento, demasiado. Sin embargo, lo estás malgastando al conformarte con tan poco. Yo quiero llegar a la cima y convertirme en la máxima estrella, pero el sabor de la victoria no será igual si no venzo a las más fuertes: tú estás en ese grupo.

Me alegró ver que Maya-chan reconociera mi talento, pero mi forma de ver el escenario y la suya diferían mucho.

―Ser la Banana de todas no te ayudará a obtener la Posición Cero.

―Maya-chan, agradezco que tengas tan buena opinión de mí como chica de escenario. Sin embargo, no comparto tu visión sobre ser la máxima estrella. Creo que puedo brillar al máximo a mi propia manera, y me siento muy cómoda así ―le respondí con calma.

A pesar de mi tono amable, parece que algo de lo que dije molestó a Maya-chan. Se veía en su rostro que no estaba conforme con mi respuesta.

―Aún pienso que desperdicias tu talento. Dudo que alguna vez puedas demostrarme lo contrario con esa actitud ―Fueron sus palabras antes de voltearse e irse.

A pesar de lo ocurrido, mi opinión sobre Maya-chan no cambió. Todavía era una chica a la que apreciaba; su competitividad no la convertía en una mala persona.

Poco después de ese evento, recibí una extraña llamada. La imagen de una jirafa aparecía en la pantalla.

* * *

―… No puede ser.

Maya-chan estaba pasmada. No podía creer que toda su dedicación no diera los frutos esperados. Un botón dorado salió volando y golpeó el suelo haciendo un ruido metálico, a la vez que la capa sobre su hombro se deslizaba suavemente y caía sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

―… No debía pasar esto.

―Yo ya elegí mi camino, Maya-chan ―le dije mientras bajaba mis _katanas_―. Respeto el que elegiste, pero ese no es el que yo quiero seguir.

Hasta el momento, continúo haciendo las cosas a mi manera.

* * *

**Hasta aquí la historia. No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

**Dada la cantidad de repeticiones de Nana tras ganar el Revue, esta puede ser cualquiera de ellas. Que cada uno vea dónde la sitúa en la línea temporal.**

**Por cierto, hasta ahora todos mis fics de esta serie tienen nombres que hacen referencia a una canción, y aunque no lo parezca, este también. La canción se llama precisamente así, _Nana Banana_, y es de la cantante israelí Netta. Si ven la letra, entenderán por qué la relacioné con Nana.  
**

**Recuerden seguirme en Facebook y Wattpad.**

**Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
